


Make up in the morning

by minsoph74



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsoph74/pseuds/minsoph74
Summary: "Can we make up in the morning?"- Sam Kim, Make Up





	Make up in the morning

The door slams and Kyungsoo comes to a halting step, taking a shuddering breathe before breathing deeply. Kyungsoo paces back and forth in the living room, running his hand through his hair. Him and Jongin had never had a fight this bad before. Sure, they had disagreements. Small spats where one of them leaves the room, and they reconcile an hour or two later with snuggles on the couch. When they both recognize that they need time to collect their thoughts and once they have, they can have a real conversation versus yelling at each other. But this, this was a full-on shouting match. 

Kyungsoo plops down onto the couch, cradling his head in his hands. He knows what needs to be done. Apologies need to be shared, understandings need to be formed, and then a compromise can be reached. Yet, it feels like a chasm has opened up between them, and Kyungsoo can only find a rickety wooden bridge between them that he’s almost too apprehensive to cross. 

Kyungsoo spaces out, replaying everyone moment that has passed since he came home today. Memories from the past few weeks intersperse themselves, trying to find hints at what could have led to such a drastic fight. Honestly, he should have picked up on Jongin’s cues. He’s always open with Kyungsoo, baring his soul with complete honestly for Kyungsoo, showering Kyungsoo with all the love he has to give. But as the night progressed, Jongin became more closed off, more reluctant to speak his mind, and Kyungsoo just became more insistent, more pressing when obviously Jongin still wasn’t ready to share. But share what? The few other times Kyungsoo can recall where Jongin was less than honest were positive moments. Jongin was practically thrumming with pent up excitement when he planned Kyungsoo a surprise party last year. All their friends hid in their apartment and although he loathes to admit, Kyungsoo was indeed surprised since he thought Jongin was eager to get home for other reasons, and by how caring his friends can be. 

After a good hour or so Kyungsoo makes his way to his and Jongin’s room. The door is firmly shut, and although Kyungsoo is sure it’s unlocked, and he could just walk in, he knocks. 

Then knocks again. 

And again, a little harder. 

Finally, Kyungsoo hears Jongin blowing his nose, so he knows that he’s awake. 

Touching his forehead to the door Kyungsoo speaks softly, the only sound in the apartment, “I know I said some things I’m not proud of and may have jumped to conclusions, so I want to listen to all you have to say, and I promise I won’t interrupt or be thinking of my response, but just listen. And I know it’s already late and we were both already exhausted before this happened so can you just promise me that we can make up in the morning?”

Kyungsoo can hear Jongin shuffling around the room and almost tumbles forward when the door is yanked open. 

A red-eyed and still teary Jongin opens the door, with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I’m still angry, but I also know that I can’t sleep well unless we’re together,” Jongin starts, a little watery, a little jokingly, but overall just tired, as he steps aside to let Kyungsoo inside. 

Kyungsoo steps inside but he’s a little unsure of what to even do. They’ve entered uncharted territory.

“Let’s get ready for bed, yeah?” Jongin asks as he rubs at his eyes. He shares a small smile with Kyungsoo before heading into the bathroom, presumably to brush his teeth and wash his face. Kyungsoo walks around to his side of the bed, pulling his pjs out from underneath his pillow, and changing beside the bed. 

Throwing his clothes into the hamper, Kyungsoo makes his way to the bathroom. 

He pauses in the door frame, watching Jongin as he sits on the lid of the toilet, brushing his teeth, eyes droopy. Attempting to ease the air a bit, Kyungsoo grabs his toothbrush, then stands by Jongin, running his free hand through Jongin’s hair. 

It’s not the same as when they’re blasting music, dancing around and poking each other in the side as they get ready for bed, but the methodical repetition of combing through Jongin’s hair helps sooth Kyungsoo’s nerves, and if Jongin leaning into his hand is any indication, it helps sooth him as well.

Finishing up, they head to the bed and do a little standoff with each of them standing by their respective side, waiting to see who will pull back the covers first. 

Jongin gets in first, but instead of rolling to face Kyungsoo and coaxing him to get in bed, Jongin rolls the opposite way, leaving Kyungsoo to stare at his back.

Not surprised but still a little hurt, Kyungsoo sighs before climbing into bed as well. 

Laying on his back Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling for what feels like forever with Jongin’s breathing the only background noise as Kyungsoo replays the evening’s events over and over again in his head. 

Trying not to question his actions too hard, Kyungsoo rolls toward Jongin, adjusting himself so their bodies fit together, Kyungsoo’s head resting between Jongin’s shoulder blades. 

Edging dangerously close to nodding off, Kyungsoo jolts when he hears and feels Jongin take a shuddering breath. 

“Soo” Jongin breathes out.

“Yeah?”

“It’s the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This legitimately came out of nowhere, my fingers just kept typing. Been listening to Sam Kim's Sun and Moon album and this song is on there - give it a listen maybe you'll feel inspired too?! / please write a better fic than I did in response to this beautiful song


End file.
